En el camino
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Mientras James sigue con su eterno amor hacia Lily, Sirius rompiéndoles el corazón a todas las chicas de Hogwarts, Remus tratando de convivir con su "problema peludo" y Peter intentando no pasar desapercibido, la magia oscura comienza a tomar fuerza tanto fuera como dentro del colegio.
1. Capítulo uno

**Los personajes, lugares y muchos de los hechos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Yo únicamente sugiero algo que podría haber pasado.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

Entre todas las personas que se encontraban en la estación King Cross aparecieron dos morochos sonrientes, cargando con unos grandes baúles. Cuando llegaron a la barrera que estaba entre los andenes nueve y diez, trataron de pasar desapercibidos, pero no era fácil ya que a las chicas que había por allí les costaba despegar la vista del morocho de pelo largo y porte elegante.

-Anda, Canuto, siempre lo mismo contigo-se quejó el de lentes, mirando enfadado a unas muchachas que los observaban y reían.

-Lo siento, Cornamenta, pero no puedo evitar ser una hermosura-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

James miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose que nadie tenía la vista en él, y se dirigió a la barrera.

-Pues arréglatelas tú solito-agregó, antes de traspasar la sólida pared.

Por séptima vez, se halló frente al tren rojo con las palabras "Expreso de Hogwart" escritas en él. Se encontró rodeado de niños y jóvenes con sus padres, algunos con ropas muggles, otros ya con sus túnicas negras.

Sonrió a un chico castaño claro y ojos ámbar que lo saludó a lo lejos con la mano. Sirius no demoró en traspasar la barrera y ponerse a su lado.

-Buen amigo eres-le espetó.

-Ya, claro-murmuró James, cuya vista y concentración se habían perdido en una larga melena pelirroja a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Ah, ya deja eso!-lo regañó su amigo-. Mira, Remus ya está aquí, vamos a saludar…

Y, con pesar, James apartó los ojos de la pelirroja y lo siguió.

-¡Lunático!-exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues los días que no ha habido luna llena, bien, gracias-respondió Remus por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

James rió.

-Te puedo asegurar que esos días de sufrimiento se han terminado, ahora nos tienes a nosotros-le guiñó un ojo.

Remus miró a sus padres con gesto significativo y James comprendió que había metido la pata.

-Eeh…

-¿Cómo le va, señora Lupin?-saludó Sirius con demasiado entusiasmo-. Está cada día más hermosa-agregó, haciendo que ella riese.

-Y tú no cambias más, Sirius-comentó-. ¿Cómo están Dorea y Charlus? ¿No han venido?

-Ah, no, mamá tenía una fiesta de _no-sé-qué_ y papá la acompañó-James se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-Oh, pero es su último año-la señora Lupin hizo un gesto de pena.

Sonó una campana y algunas puertas del tren comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Será mejor que se apuren-urgió el señor Lupin, y se dirigió a su hijo:-. Acuérdate de tomar la poción antes de cada luna llena-murmuró, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Claro, papá.

-Que tengas un buen año, cielo-le deseó su madre tras besarlo en la mejilla-. Y no hagan demasiadas travesuras-les advirtió a los morochos.

-Por supuesto-dijo Sirius, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con James-. Nos vemos, señor y señora Lupin.

-Adiós-saludó James, mientras se dirigían al tren.

-¿Y Colagusano?-preguntó Remus, buscándolo entre los alumnos que los rodeaban.

-Ya debió de haber subido, ya sabes, le da miedo no llegar antes de que arranque-rió Sirius mientras subían los baúles.

Una vez en el tren, pasearon por los pasillos con sus baúles tratando de encontrar a su amigo. Finalmente lo encontraron en un compartimento, con la puerta rodeada de alumnos de cuarto.

-¡Pero si está vacío!-se quejaba un chico bajito.

-Les digo que está reservado-escucharon la voz de Peter.

-A ver, a ver-dijo Sirius, pasando entre los alumnos-. La reserva es nuestra, ya se pueden ir yendo…

James y Remus lo siguieron.

-Sigue estando casi vacío-le espetó una niña. Sirius alzó las cejas.

-He dicho que se vayan, pero si la quieren por las malas…-sacó la varita.

-¡Canuto!-lo reprendió Remus. Después se dirigió a los alumnos de cuarto-. Este compartimento es nuestro, si nos hacen el favor de buscar…

-Idiota-murmuró uno por lo bajo.

-¡Eh! Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw-dijo Remus con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Mírate a Lunático abusando de su poder de prefecto-lo felicitó James.

-Eres demasiado bueno-discrepó Sirius, mientras cerraba la puerta dejando atrás las quejas de los otros alumnos.

Remus se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer junto a Peter.

-¿Cómo has estado, Colagusano?-le preguntó a su amigo.

-Bien-contestó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Ustedes?

-James y yo hemos tenido un verano movidito-comentó Sirius.

-Sí, mamá nos hizo limpiar toda la casa…

-Oh, se ve que ha estado divertido-dijo Remus riendo.

Sirius lo miró desafiante.

-¿Qué has hecho tú, si se puede saber?

-No gran cosa…-Remus fingió modestia-. Solo viajé a Francia e Italia-sonrió al ver la cara de Sirius.

-Genial-murmuró James contento-. ¿Nos has traído algún regalo?-quiso saber.

-Les traje chocolate, pero me lo comí…

-Aah-James y Peter se mostraron desilusionados, pero Sirius siguió indiferente. Remus rió.

-Bromeo, ¡claro que les traje algo!-ahora, sus dos amigos parecían estar en la mañana de navidad, y Sirius dejó de fingir-. Pero se los daré después de la ronda de prefectos-decidió, mientras se levantaba del asiento-. ¿Vienes?-le preguntó a James.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, sí, voy-se levantó y siguió a su amigo.

En el último mes del curso anterior, James había recibido, junto con Lily Evans y seis alumnos más –dos de cada casa- el título de Premio Anual y les habían dado unas clases en la última semana sobre lo que debían hacer como tales.

Después de dar un montón de instrucciones y explicar las reglas –las cuales James jamás había cumplido- el morocho volvió al compartimento sin hacer la ronda que debería hacer.

Sin embargo, la puerta no tardó mucho en volver a abrirse, aunque no era Remus quien estaba allí. Con sus ojos verdes y su cabellera pelirroja, Lily Evans podía llegar a tener una mirada que provocase miedo.

-¡Evans!-exclamó James con una enorme sonrisa-. ¿No te has podido contener y has decidido venir a visitarme?

-No-dijo ella en tono cortante-. Les he venido a advertir y ti y a este-señaló a Sirius con un dedo- que ni piensen en hacer nada en el tren que pueda meterlos en problemas.

-¡Oh!-gritó Sirius con actuada sorpresa-. ¡Pero si tu pelirroja se preocupa por nosotros!-le dijo a James-. Sí, definitivamente es muy tierna.

Peter le celebró el chiste con sonoras carcajadas, pero James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No pensamos hacer nada-la tranquilizó.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Sirius, decepcionado.

-Claro, llevan casi cinco años haciendo de las suyas en el tren, y se piensan que me voy a tragar que este año, que justamente es el último, no harán nada-les espetó Lily.

-Exacto-asintió James.

-Pues no les creo-determinó ella-. Ya están advertidos.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

-Estabas mintiendo… ¿cierto?-dudó Sirius.

-Claro que no… eh, no me mires así-parecía que su amigo lo iba a matar-. Ya les dije que cambiaría por Lily, es mi último año y…

-Pollerudo-lo cortó Sirius, y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

El viaje en tren fue mucho más aburrido de lo que Sirius había planeado, y no fue hasta que Remus volvió y les dio sus regalos –dulces de esos que a Dorea le gustaba llamar "porquerías", y un montón de artículos sobre quidditch a James, sobre motos a Sirius y sobre criaturas mágicas a Peter- que la cosa se puso mejor, y Sirius pudo olvidar su mal humor.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos-sugirió Remus después de que todos le dieran las gracias, lo abrazaran y le saltaran arriba-, ya estamos llegando.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade en el mismo momento que los cuatro amigos terminaban de ponerse las túnicas. Bajaron sus baúles y se encaminaron a los carros.

-Sería fantástico poder ver los thestrals-suspiró James.

-No tienen nada de especial-comentó Remus, quien podía verlos.

-¡Qué va, son geniales!-exclamó Sirius, fascinado por esas criaturas. Remus lo miró con mala cara.

-Yo prefiero no verlos-reconoció Peter-. Porque eso significa, ya saben… que alguien murió frente a ustedes.

Remus hizo una mueca y a Sirius se le borró la sonrisa.

-Da igual, deben ser geniales-le quitó importancia James al ver las caras de sus amigos-. Vamos-dijo, subiendo al carro.

Después del corto viaje hasta Hogwarts, los jóvenes entraron en el Gran Comedor. James se alegró de ver que Lily ya se encontraba allí, por lo cual buscó un lugar desde el cual pudiese verla tranquilamente y en el cual, si ella miraba a su izquierda lo suficiente, lo vería.

-Debo admitir que me extrañó que no causaran problemas-comentó Remus, mientras se sentaba a la derecha de James.

-Ah, pues el crédito de eso es todo de Romeo-ironizó Sirius.

Remus alzó las cejas.

-Te has decidido, ¿eh?-dijo sonriendo hacia James. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Si Evans no quiere apreciar mi buen sentido del humor, tendré que cambiarlo.

-Pero por favor, no te contagies de su mal humor-imploró Sirius, imaginándose un año compartiendo dormitorio con alguien como Evans-. Ya suficiente tenemos con Lunático-agregó sonriendo.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Remus, ofendido-. Yo jamás les impido hacer nada.

-Claro que no-lo apoyó James-. Si muchas veces las haces con nosotros-recordó con una nostalgia teatral.

-Ya, eso se terminó, puedes ir olvidándolo-espetó Sirius.

-No-dijo Peter-. Tú y yo no queremos enamorar a Evans, podemos hacer cuántas bromas queramos-sonrió a Sirius.

-Claro, dalo por hecho, Colagusano-respondió éste, aunque su ánimo no mejoró. Peter era su amigo, pero no sería jamás el compañero de bromas que era James.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer alguna de vez en cuando-se rindió James, al percibir la tristeza en su amigo-. Mientras no molestemos a nadie…-se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que Quejicus no entra en la categoría esa, ¿no?-se quiso asegurar Sirius, ahora sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no!-rió James-. Quejicus es un caso aparte.

Y, de mejor humor, vieron como entraban los alumnos de primero para la selección de las casas. Aplaudían cada vez que entraba un nuevo niño o niña a Gryffindor, y abucheaban con fuerza cuando alguien era seleccionado a Slytherin.

Desde su lugar, James veía como Lily le sonreía a cada alumno nuevo se su casa. Era tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan dulce…

-Eh, Romeo, estás mojando toda la mesa con tu baba-se burló Sirius, mientras Remus y Peter reían. James los miró a los tres con mala cara.

-Cómo se nota que jamás han estado enamorados-les espetó.

Remus alzó las cejas y dejó de reír. James comprendió que había tocado un punto sensible, e iba a disculparse cuando todo el comedor quedó en silencio.

Albus Dumbledore se hallaba de pie frente a los alumnos.

-Buenas noches-saludó, con su cálida sonrisa-. Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos, y vuelvo a dársela a los viejos. Pero ahora, no los quiero aburrir, ya tendremos tiempo para una charla. ¡A comer!

En los platos de las mesas apareció toda clase de comida y las jarras de llenaron de distintas bebidas.

James no sabía ni lo que estaba comiendo, simplemente se llevaba el tenedor a la boca mientras observaba como Lily mantenía una animada conversación con Anne Fritz.

Sirius hablaba con Remus sobre unas motocicletas que el licántropo había visto en el exterior. Mientras tanto, Peter engullía toda la comida que podía, como si después de esa noche fuese a comer jamás.

El profesor Dumbledore volvió a levantarse y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

-Antes de que podamos irnos a la cama, que estoy seguro que es lo que todos deseamos en este momento, me gustaría recordarles algunas cosas para tener una mejor convivencia durante este año…

Y dio su habitual discurso sobre no entrar al bosque prohibido, sobre no acercarse al Sauce Boxeador –los merodeadores intercambiaron sonrisas mal disimuladas en ese punto- y otros muchos lugares a los cuales los alumnos no podían ir. Después les presentó a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Byron Winslet, y de repente se puso más serio que nunca.

-Quisiera también advertirles que estamos en tiempos difíciles-su tono de voz era más leve de lo que normalmente era, pero de igual forma se escuchó por todo el comedor-. Algunos ya han elegido su camino-James sintió cómo Sirius se tensaba a su lado, y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo-, otros muchos tendrán que hacerlo pronto. Creo que no es necesario aclarar, que en Hogwarts siempre recibirán apoyo y tendrán un hogar, aquellos que siempre luchen por el bien-miró las mesas de las casas una por una, y su mirada se detuvo en Slytherin una milésima de segundo más que en el resto-. Sin más, les deseo un buen año y dulces sueños. ¡Buenas noches!

La comida desapareció de los platos y hubo un bullicio de sillas al moverse.

-Los veo en la habitación-se despidió Remus, y se acercó a Lily y a los otros prefectos de Gryffindor para guiar a los alumnos de primero.

James, Sirius y Peter se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor junto con sus compañeros de casa.

-Ya quiero que empiecen las prácticas de quidditch-comentó James con entusiasmo-. Necesitaré hacer pruebas, ya que este año se han ido tres de mis jugadores…

Peter lo escuchaba con atención, pero Sirius estaba mirando en ese momento las puertas de las mazmorras. James siguió su mirada y se encontró con Regulus Black, quien estaba pálido y no parecía muy contento.

-Ya déjalo-dijo James, tomando del brazo a su amigo y haciendo que subiese las escaleras.

Una vez en la habitación, Sirius se puso su pijama sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué les pareció el nuevo profesor de Defensa?-preguntó James, tratando de despejar la mente de su amigo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Parecía bastante tonto-comentó con voz apagada.

-A mí me pareció estúpido-coincidió Peter.

-Pues a mí se me hizo divertido-opinó James, recordando al individuo alto y flacucho de movimientos torpes.

Remus entró en ese momento.

-Dumbledore ha asustado bastante a los niños de primero con ese discurso sobre tiempos difíciles y los peligros del Bosque Prohibido… Si supiesen que el mayor peligro del bosque fue el que los guió a sus dormitorios-rió con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Fue un discurso algo inútil, la verdad-dijo James-. Es decir, ya sabemos el camino de los de Slytherin, y ya sabemos el camino de todos los demás.

-No te creas-opinó Remus-. Las personas no están determinadas por sus familias o sus casas del colegio-y miró a Sirius de soslayo.

-¿Por qué creen que lo dijo?-preguntó Peter.

-Porque eso es lo que está pasando, Colagusano-dijo Sirius desde su cama-. O eres un héroe o una mierda, ya lo han oído.

-No creo que Dumbledore se refiera a eso-murmuró Peter, acobardado por el tono de voz de su amigo.

-Por supuesto que no se refiere a eso-se apresuró a decir Remus-. Simplemente eliges el bien o el mal, pero también puedes hacerte a un lado y ya.

-Pues Dumbledore no lo dijo como una de las posibilidades-dijo Sirius cortante.

-Y si fuesen solo dos caminos, ¿qué?-dijo James-. Tú estás en el de los héroes, Canuto, porque tú lo has decidido así.

Sirius lo miró unos segundos.

-Sí, pero toda mi familia está en el de la mierda-señaló sin ánimos.

-Sabes que ahora formas parte de mi familia-murmuró James con una sonrisa triste-. Sé que eso no hace que te sientas mejor-añadió-. Pero sí puedes saber que no estás solo en este camino.

-Claro que no está solo-dijo Remus, fingiendo ofenderse-. ¿O acaso te piensas que nosotros estamos en el camino de los mierdas?

Sirius soltó una carcajada similar al ladrido de un perro, y los otros tres no tardaron en unirse a su risa.

Esa noche, James soñó con Lily Evans, quien por fin decía que sí saldría con él. Entonces James aparecía con un traje a rayas de preso –lo había visto en una película muggle hacía un tiempo- y veía cómo sus amigos hacían bromas a lo lejos, pero él no podía acercarse porque lo tenían sujeto unas cuerdas rojas.

Sirius soñó con un inmenso camino, el cual recorría y llegaba al punto en que se dividía en dos. Un camino estaba oscuro y el otro lleno de luz. En el oscuro se hallaba Regulus, en el otro el resto de los merodeadores. Despertó en medio de la noche después de haber caminado hacia su hermano, y procuró no volver a dormirse.

En sueño de Remus iba de maravilla, se encontraba en una hermosa playa donde siempre era de día, donde la luna llena no existía. Hasta que las chicas que lo rodeaban comenzaban a asustarse y alejarse de él. Entonces Remus comprendía que, aún a la luz del día, se había convertido en una inmensa bestia. Ya no podía estar con ninguna de esas chicas, ahora debía estar solo. Porque ¿qué chica podría estar con un monstruo como él?

Mientras tanto, Peter comenzó a atragantarse, ya que en sus sueños no paraba de comer.

* * *

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic sobre ellos, así que espero todo tipo de críticas **

**(bueno, con que alguien lo lea y lo comente ya estaría un poquito feliz!).**

**Saludos, Ceci.**


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos.**

La profesora McGonagall entregó los horarios a los alumnos de Gryffindor el lunes por la mañana. James y Sirius tenían los mismos horarios, y Remus asistía a las mismas clases que ellos y un par más. Peter no había podido pasar todos sus TIMOS en el momento, por lo cual no iba a Transformaciones ni Herbología. Sirius y Peter no estaban seguros de lo que querían hacer, mientras Remus sentía que jamás obtendría un trabajo estable debido a su condición de licántropo. A James, en cambio, poco le importaban sus notas: estaba decidido a ser un jugador de quidditch profesional.

Después de desayunar, los cuatro amigos de dirigieron a la clase de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Lily Evans ya se encontraba allí junto con su amiga Anne. La actitud de James cambió por completo al verla allí: puso su espalda recta, gesto inocente y trató de contener el impulso de despeinase el cabello.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No vas a invitarla a salir unas quinientas veces?-le preguntó a su amigo sin preocuparse por bajar el volumen de voz.

James lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada porque se alegraba de verlo de mejor humor.

-Ya déjalo-dijo Remus-. Está tratando de madurar, deberías ayudarlo… Y ¿pido mucho si te digo que deberías seguir su ejemplo?

-Demasiado, Lunático-asintió Sirius riendo-. Tendrás suerte si lo ayudo, o al menos si no intento impedirlo.

-Era más divertido cuando nos pasábamos toda la noche planificando las bromas-se quejó Peter.

-¡Alguien que me entiende!-exclamó Sirius con voz triunfal.

-Buenos días, buenos días-saludó la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick mientras abría la puerta-. Adelante, por favor.

Los alumnos se encaminaron hacia la puerta y James y Lily llegaron a ésta en el mismo momento. James hizo una reverencia caballerosa para dejarla pasar, mientras ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente y entraba a la clase como si él no existiese.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-La próxima será, Cornamenta… O no-y entró al aula delante de él.

La clase de Encantamientos estuvo muy difícil, aunque solo fuese la primera del año. Únicamente James, Sirius y Lily lograron el objetivo en un primer momento, que era hacer que un objeto desapareciese y apareciese en otro lugar en el momento previamente indicado –era el primer paso para hacer un traslador-. Al final de la clase, Remus también lo consiguió. Peter hizo desaparecer su propia varita, y más tarde la profesora McGonagall fue a buscarlo para decirle que había aparecido en la torre de Astronomía.

-¡James! Hey, Potter-Dael Bennett, una chica de quinto de Gryffindor lo alcanzó en el pasillo cuando se dirigía a Transformaciones junto con Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué hay, Dael?-la saludó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a hacer las pruebas para el equipo?-quiso saber.

-Sí, claro, pero tú ya estás adentro-le recordó.

-Lo sé, pero va a ir todo el equipo, ¿no?-James asintió-. ¿Puedes tratar de que no sea este sábado?-pidió-. Es que es mi cumple.

-Muy bien-accedió-. ¿El viernes?

-Perfecto-Dael sonrió aliviada-. Gracias, les diré al resto. Tú encárgate de que todos sepan que hay pruebas.

-Tú naciste para que te manden las chicas-rió Sirius cuando Dael hubo desaparecido.

-No es cierto, solo tomo en cuenta lo que me pide mi equipo, ¿está mal?-dijo James ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no, eres un buen líder-señaló Remus.

James sonrió con orgullo.

-Gracias, Lunático. ¿Alguno de ustedes va a presentarse a la prueba?

-¿No tenemos esta conversación todos los años?-ironizó Sirius, retomando la marcha.

-Oh, vamos, serían geniales jugando. Ambos vuelan muy bien-los halagó James, con la esperanza de que alguno de los dos se uniese a su equipo.

-Lo dices ahora para no tener que decirle a Colagusano que él es pésimo, ¿cierto?-aventuró Sirius. James hizo una mueca.

-Colagusano es bueno para otras cosas, no para los deportes-se justificó-. ¿Y? ¿Qué dicen?

-Que ni Canuto ni yo pasaríamos la prueba-opinó Remus.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Sirius dolido.

-Así me gusta-sonrió James-. ¡Vamos, déjate llevar por el orgullo! ¡Demuéstrale que tú sí puedes!-lo alentó.

Sirius lo pensó unos instantes y sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno, si mi amigo Cornamenta puede madurar, supongo que yo también-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó un confundido James.

-Ya no me dejaré llevar más por el orgullo-determinó Sirius, disfrutando de la sutil venganza.

-Pero… pero…-balbuceó James. Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy seguro que no te dura ni una semana-declaró el licántropo.

-Bueno, pero es lo suficiente para no presentarme a las pruebas, ¿no?-Sirius sonrió.

-¿Saben lo que pasa?-dijo James, frustrado-. Es que saben que no podrían, tienen miedo-trató de provocarlos.

-Claro-aceptó Sirius.

-Como tú digas, Cornamenta-dijo Remus, y ambos entraron en la clase de Transformaciones.

James iba a seguir discutiendo, pero al ver a Lily, ya sentada en su banco, decidió adoptar un aire maduro y de indiferencia. Aprovechó ese momento para reservar el campo de quidditch para las pruebas, y la profesora McGonagall se lo concedió.

En clase de Transformaciones también el trabajo fue duro, pero no para los merodeadores: comenzaron con la transformación corporal, cosa que los tres amigos ya habían estado practicando desde hacía años, cuando comenzaron con el plan de los animagos. De todas formas, cuando la profesora McGonagall los mandó juntarse en grupos para transformarse mutuamente, James tuvo su pequeña venganza cuando su hechizo tuvo un "error" y a Sirius le crecieron pechos.

-Me las vas a pagar-amenazó Sirius tratando de arreglarlo, mientras James y Remus se desternillaban de risa.

Después de la clase doble de Transformaciones, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Esta vez, Peter comió mucho menos que la noche de la llegada a Hogwarts.

-Ahora tenemos una hora libre-le comentó Sirius a James mirando su horario-. ¿Ustedes?

-Mmm… sí, yo también-respondió Remus observando el suyo.

-Y yo-dijo Peter sin siquiera fijarse.

-Genial, salgamos al patio y aprovechemos los últimos días de verano-propuso Sirius.

-Últimas semanas, querrás decir-lo corrigió James mirando el techo encantado, donde brillaba el sol y sin un rastro de nube.

-Como sea-le quitó importancia el morocho-. Oye, Lunático, ¿cuándo es la próxima luna llena?

-El veintisiete, si no me equivoco-contestó éste, y se llevó un trozo de tarta de calabaza a la boca.

-Excelente-sonrió Sirius. James alzó las cejas-. ¿Qué?

-Nada-se apresuró a responder el chico, y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Al terminar el almuerzo, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, donde había un haya. Se sentaron bajo ella tranquilamente. Remus sacó un libro, Sirius se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos, y Peter se quedó observando un grupo de chicas que caminaba en dirección al colegio. James dudó un poco, suspiró y se sentó en la hierba. Después sacó de su mochila el Mapa del Merodeador.

Sirius se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Qué harás?-quiso saber.

-Quiero ver algo…-apuntó el pergamino en blanco con la varita-. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-recitó.

El mapa de Hogwarts apareció ante sus ojos.

Busco en él ese nombre que tan bien conocía, ese nombre que no necesitaba leer porque ya se sabía su forma, simplemente veía las letras y lo reconocía.

-Vamos, dime-insistió Sirius.

-Solo veo…-James sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Eso hizo que sintiese más vergüenza aún, porque él jamás se había ruborizado frente a sus amigos.

-¿Acaso te has puesto colorado?-exclamó Sirius, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Aquella acusación hizo que Remus levantase la vista de su libro.

-Ya déjalo en paz-pidió, al ver el color en las mejillas de James.

-No, de eso nada. ¿Qué es…? Ah-Sirius cayó en la cuenta, y pareció decepcionado. Volvió a recostarse.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Peter, quien no lo había captado-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Ay, Colagusano-suspiró Sirius-. No te enteras de nada…

-¡¿Qué?!-insistió el muchacho.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?-inquirió Sirius, disfrutando de que no lo hubiese notado antes que él.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-James buscaba a Lily-dijo Remus, que no aguantaba ver cómo James seguía aumentando de color.

-Aaaah-murmuró Peter, como si eso hubiese sido tan obvio que ni se le había ocurrido pensarlo.

James volvió a apuntar al mapa con la varita.

-Travesura realizada-dijo, y lo guardó.

-¿No vas a buscarla?-preguntó Sirius, pero James se encogió de hombros.

Sirius volvió a incorporarse y suspiró.

-Está bien-dijo-. Lo siento.

James y Remus alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo, y Peter abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-inquirió James, confundido.

-De molestarte con Evans-se explicó Sirius, a quien le costaba expresar sentimientos-. Eso de molestarte… Que antes ella parecía solo un capricho para ti, ahora entiendo que es algo importante… ya sabes…-pero no pudo seguir, porque James rompió a reír-. ¿Qué?-quiso saber Sirius, con mala cara.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó James, todavía riendo-. ¡En serio dejaste tu orgullo a un lado! Oh, Canuto, me emocionas…

Remus también rió, mientras Sirius fruncía el ceño.

-Claro, búrlate-le espetó.

-¿Por qué yo nunca entiendo las bromas?-preguntó Peter con frustración, lo cual hizo que incluso Sirius riese.

-Ya, han hecho las paces y todos contentos-dijo Remus antes de que volviesen al tema-. Ahora, Cornamenta, haznos el favor y ve a buscar a tu pelirroja.

El aludido sonrió y, obediente, se levantó de un salto.

James recorrió los pasillos del catillo hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde, según el mapa, se hallaba Lily.

-_Jobberknoll_-le dijo al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

Efectivamente, en el sofá junto con Marlene, Mary y Anne, se encontraba sentada Lily.

_Está bien, ya estoy acá… ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

El morocho se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando parecer casual y despreocupado. Se dirigió a una butaca junto a la chimenea apagada, que a su vez estaba cerca del sofá. Se mantuvo unos minutos mirando la pared que tenía frente a él, mientras pensaba qué le diría.

-Eh, chicas-las llamó, tratando de aparentar que acababa de tener una idea. Las tres muchachas detuvieron su conversación y lo miraron-. Esto… Quería saber si a alguna le interesa unirse al equipo de quidditch-sugirió.

Mary alzó las cejas.

-¿Alguna vez nos has visto sobre una escoba, Potter?-preguntó.

-Pues, no…

-¿Alguna vez nos has visto siquiera ir a ver un partido?-continuó ella.

-No que recuerde-dijo como si no lo supiese, pero lo cierto es que sabía que habían ido dos veces en los últimos dos años: Lily siempre iba al partido final, y eso siempre hacía que James jugase mejor que nunca.

-Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes que volemos o sepamos las reglas?-quiso saber.

Lily sonrió.

-No seas así, Mary-le pidió.

James sintió una oleada de emoción. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo Lily? _Bueno, no sé si a eso se le puede llamar "defender", pero al menos no me está gritando…_

-Nunca es tarde para aprender-sonrió James, con los ánimos renovados.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero a ninguna nos interesa-respondió Lily con una educación un poco cortante.

-¿Y tú, Anne?-le preguntó a la morocha que estaba a la derecha de Lily.

La chica, siempre muy tímida, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres ir a la prueba?-insistió James, con esperanzas. Si una amiga de Lily entraba en el equipo, entonces seguro que ella la iba a ver a todos los partidos.

-¿Cuándo es?-preguntó con voz suave, casi inaudible.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa el quidditch?-exclamó Mary, al parecer, sin creerlo.

Pero Anne se limitó a encogerse de hombros una vez más.

-La prueba es el viernes a las siete-dijo James, tratando de no mostrarse muy contento-. Serán para el puesto de guardián y de cazadores. Y ustedes pueden ir a mirar si quieren acompañarla-agregó, orgulloso de la naturalidad con la que llevaba la situación.

-Bien-murmuró Lily, impresionada por ese nuevo James Potter, que hasta parecía educado.

James se levantó y se encaminó a su dormitorio. Acababa de tener una conversación tranquila con Lily Evans… si es que a eso se lo podía catalogar como tal. De cualquier forma, había estado más de un minuto a su lado sin que ella le gritase. Ya era un avance.

Una vez en el cuarto, tomó un trozo de papel y una pluma, la mojó en la tinta y escribió: "PRUEBA DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR. Próximo viernes a las 19hs, campo de quidditch." A continuación volvió a la Sala Común y lo pegó en la cartelera de anuncios.

La semana pasó volando, y James sentía como si estuviese esperando al viernes para tener una auténtica cita con Lily. Entretanto, Sirius dejó de molestarlo, aunque su mirada seguía volviéndose triste cada vez que se cruzaba con su hermano.

-No me importa, en serio-dijo con indiferencia cuando James quiso hablar con él sobre el tema.

Así como toda la semana, el viernes también se pasó rapidísimo, y James se encontró antes de lo esperado en medio del campo de quidditch, aguardando a que llegasen los postulantes. Remus, Sirius y Peter estaban a su lado, y en cuanto comenzó a llegar el equipo, los tres se dirigieron a las gradas.

La primera en llegar del vestuario fue Dael, la única cazadora que quedaba. Los golpeadores, Dorcas Meadowes y Marvin Gray, llegaron a continuación.

Dael era menuda y rápida, era muy ágil y tenía una excelente puntería. Dorcas era de séptimo curso y estaba entre las chicas más fuertes del colegio, de espalda ancha y brazos musculosos. Marvin, de tercero, tenía una fuerza excesiva para su edad, y además estaba dotado de muy buena puntería.

Si bien solo le quedaba la mitad de su equipo anterior, James estaba orgulloso de esos jugadores. Con ellos tres, con él y con los mejores que se presentaran a la prueba, tenían muchas oportunidades de ganar la copa.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor comenzaron a llegar, desde primero hasta séptimo. En total, se presentaron catorce. James sonrió al ver aparecer a Anne junto con Lily y Mary; las dos últimas se dirigieron a las tribunas.

-Bien-dijo James sin pizca de vergüenza, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención-. Quiero que formen dos filas, con Marvin los que quieran ser cazadores y con Dael los guardianes-nueve se formaron tras el chico, los otros cinco tras la chica-. Muy bien, primero los guardianes.

Uno a uno, los cinco fueron pasando, mientras Marvin, Dael y Dorcas lanzaban la quaffle a los aros, y James observaba los movimientos desde su escoba. Hubo dos que pudieron atajar los cinco, y tras un desempate –uno atajó nueve y el otro solo siete- se quedó Ralph Miller, de quinto curso.

Una vez Ralph se hubo puesto en los aros y practicado un poco más, comenzó la prueba de los cazadores. Iban de a dos, pasándosela con Dael y tratando de pasar a Ralph. Los dos chicos de primero que se presentaron jugaron bastante mal, pero eso no extrañó a James: estaba seguro que jamás podría jugar un alumno de primero. En la tercera ronda jugó Anne, y James la observó con mucha atención. No era solo el deseo de que ella jugase –aunque eso influyó al principio- sino que además, notaba que la chica jugaba bien hasta que recordaba que estaba rodeaba de gente, entonces tiraba mal o la quaffle se le resbalaba de las manos.

Después de la tercera vez que a Anne se le cayera la quaffle, James se acercó a ella con su escoba.

-Anne, escúchame-pidió, y en cuanto se acercó, ella se ruborizó-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero tienes que dejar a un lado los nervios, ¿de acuerdo?-la chica asintió-. Mira, haz de cuenta que no hay nadie mirando, solo estás jugando con Dael y Samantha, no hay nadie más, ¿sí?

Anne respiró hondo.

-Está bien, lo haré-decidió.

Cuando volvió a jugar, Anne se mostró mucho más relajada y logró marcarle tres tantos a Ralph. Al final de la prueba, resultó ser la que mejor jugó.

-Excelente-James sonrió. Tenía las piernas entumecidas por haber estado más de una hora quieto en la escoba, pero también estaba feliz: había conseguido un buen equipo-. Se quedarán Anne Fritz y Wilder Green-tras algunas quejas, los cazadores rechazados se apartaron-. Bien, ¿qué les parece si empezamos con las prácticas el sábado que viene?-sugirió. Después de afirmativas, todos emprendieron camino al castillo con pasos rápidos, porque la hora de la cena estaba por llegar a su fin.

James se encaminó hacia la puerta del campo, donde lo esperaban sus amigos, con la intención de volver al colegio, cuando una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo detenerse. El chico volteó para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con aquella mirada verde en la cual tantas veces se había perdido.

-Evans-la saludó, con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la proximidad.

-Gracias-se limitó a decir ella.

-De nada… ¿Por qué?-inquirió él sin comprender.

-Por ayudar a Anne, por tranquilizarla y darle la oportunidad de hacerlo mejor-se explicó-. La verdad es que me sorprendió viniendo de ti…

-Ya te lo dije en tren, estoy cambiando-le recordó él. Para su sorpresa, Lily sonrió, dejándolo sin aliento.

-Sí, pero después de tantos años, no se me hace fácil creer en tu palabra-repuso-. Como sea, gracias, James, en serio.

Y dejándolo allí parado, fue a juntarse con sus amigas.

_James_. Lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, por primera vez, si recordaba bien –y claro que recordaba bien, se hubiese acordado de algo tan importante-. _James_. ¡Qué lindo sonaba su nombre en sus labios, con el sonido de su voz!

-¿Qué te dijo Evans?-quiso saber Sirius cuando se reunió con ellos en la puerta del campo-. ¿Y por qué la cara de idiota? ¿Acaso ya te ha besado?

-Creo-dijo Remus, simulando reflexionar sobre un tema muy difícil-, que su sonrisa es de enamorado, no de idiota… A ver-miró a James a los ojos-, sí, definitivamente es eso.

-¿Vas a decirnos que te pasa?-preguntó Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. _James_.

-Nada-dijo, pero luego añadió:-. ¿Les había dicho alguna vez que me encanta mi nombre?


	3. Capítulo tres

La segunda semana de clases pasó tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Todos estaban esperando la tradicional broma de los merodeadores en el inicio de clase, pero para decepción de muchos –Sirius y Peter incluidos- ésta no llegó. James trataba de contener sus impulsos cada vez que veía a una víctima fácil y, para su pesar, cada vez que se cruzaba con Severus Snape, Lily se encontraba cerca. Ella, junto con Remus, era de los pocos que se alegraba de la tranquilidad que reinaba en el colegio. Lo único que podía hacer Sirius para no estar todo el día de mal humor, era pensar en que, en un par de semanas, habría luna llena.

Una vez más, James se encontró en el campo de quidditch antes de lo que esperaba, el sábado por la mañana. Para su sorpresa, Lily acompañó a Anne a la práctica, aunque no prestó mucha atención puesto que había llevado un libro. Eso puso a James eufórico y nervioso en partes iguales.

-Hagamos ejercicios de pasarnos la quaffle-decidió, ya que era el primer entrenamiento para Anne, Ralph y Wilder-. Después esquivaremos bludgers y más tarde nos dividiremos en dos equipos para jugar.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento y a medida que pasan los minutos, comenzaron a llegar más espectadores. James notó como Anne se ponía tensa y comenzaba fallar. El muchacho miró a Lily y descubrió como ahora prestaba mucha atención.

-¿Saben qué? Mejor nos dividimos ahora-indicó-. Dael, tú con Wilder. Ralph, a los aros. Marvin, Dorcas, vayan a buscar sus bates y suelten las bludgers. Anne, tú jugarás conmigo.

-¿Juegas de cazador?-preguntó Anne casi en un susurro.

-Claro, jugué dos años en ese puesto-sonrió James-. En tercero y cuarto.

El partido estuvo bastante parejo, pero en un principio Anne siguió haciendo movimientos torpes. No fue hasta que James comenzó a tomar la quaffle cada vez que se le caía –por lo cual algunas parecían jugadas planificadas e ingeniosas en una táctica de distracción- que la chica empezó a jugar con más confianza. Después de eso, logró marcar siete tantos, y les ganaron a Dael y Wilder ciento diez a noventa.

Decidieron finalizar la práctica cuando sus estómagos comenzaron a quejarse a causa del hambre. Cuando James bajó del aire, Sirius –quien había estado mirando desde las gradas- se acercó a él con paso tranquilo.

-¿Y Lunático y Colagusano?-preguntó James, buscando a sus amigos entre los otros espectadores.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, Colagusano ya va atrasado con sus deberes, y el bueno de Lunático se quedó en la biblioteca a ayudarlo-Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nosotros también deberíamos hacer los deberes, tenemos la redacción para Slughorn y la otra para Sprout-le recordó James.

-Sí, pero tenemos tiempo. Ahora vayamos a comer, que me pasé toda la mañana ahí sentado viendo cómo te levantabas a la amiga de Evans…

-¡Yo no me la levanté!-se quejó James-. Solo la estaba ayudando…

-Ah, ya entiendo-su amigo asintió-. ¿Es otra táctica para ganarte a Evans, no?-aventuró.

-No, es una táctica para ganar la Copa de Quidditch-murmuró James como si hablasen de algo totalmente obvio.

-Y ya de paso le caes mejor a Evans-insistió Sirius.

-Bueno, tampoco es que me vendría mal caerle un poco mejor-reconoció el chico con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Sirius sonrió con superioridad.

-Sí, claro.

Se reunieron con Remus y Peter en el Gran Comedor, donde ellos ya habían comenzado a comer.

-Es sorprendente cuánto comes para ser una simple rata-rió Sirius viendo como Peter se engullía la comida. Éste lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no reprochó porque tenía la boca llena-. Bueno, ¿y qué haremos la noche del veintisiete?-preguntó ansioso.

-No sé tú, pero algunos nos transformaremos en lobos-respondió Remus con un poco de ironía.

-Sí, bien. ¿El resto?-insistió.

-Yo en rata-contestó Peter aún con comida en la boca.

-Creo que no has entendido, Colagusano-dijo James-. Supongo que iremos al Bosque Prohibido, ¿no?

-No lo sé, no quiero abusar de la confianza de Dumbledore-dudó Remus.

-¡Por favor, Lunático!-exclamó Sirius, levantando la voz.

-Cállate-le mandó James, ya que algunos habían comenzado a mirarlo con curiosidad a causa de su grito-. Remus, hace años que hacemos esto, ¿por qué no lo aceptas y ya?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Si nos encontramos con alguien, ¿cuánto daño puede causar un ciervo?-preguntó el aludido con mala cara.

-Eso pregúntaselo a Snape-sugirió Sirius, provocando la risa de sus amigos.

-Bien, saldremos, pero en cuanto pase algo…-comenzó Remus.

-Será toda la responsabilidad nuestra, y solo nuestra-terminó la frase Sirius-. Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos.

-Hablo en serio, si llego a hacer algo, tendrán que impedírmelo-insistió Remus.

-No pasará nada, Lunático, confía en mí-James le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-No es de ti de quien dudo, Cornamenta-comentó el chico de ojos ámbar.

Sirius bufó.

-¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte perdón por algo que pasó hace casi dos años? Sabes que no volveré a hacer nada por el estilo…

-No hablo de ti, Sirius-lo interrumpió Remus-. Me refiero a mí-su mirada se volvió triste.

-No pasará nada-volvió a decir James-. Tú no harás nada, y si lo intentas, Canuto y yo te detendremos-prometió.

-Claro que sí-concedió Sirius, aliviado porque su amigo no lo culpase a él-. Y Colagusano puede correr a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore si la cosa se pone fea-agregó-. Nadie lo verá.

Peter sonrió al ver que lo mencionaban como parte importante del plan.

-Correré más rápido que nunca-aseguró.

Remus sonrió levemente.

-Gracias-les susurró a sus amigos.

-Ahora-dijo James para cambiar de tema-. Vayamos a lo importante: Lily…

-Ah, no, Cornamenta, por favor-imploró Sirius exageradamente-. ¡Estamos comiendo!

Y se ganó una buena piña en el brazo por parte de su amigo.

Tras una tarde llena de deberes en la biblioteca, los merodeadores se encaminaron a la Sala Común. En el camino, se cruzaron con Snape y con esos amigos suyos que se hacían llamar Mortífagos. Pero, a diferencia de lo que siempre ocurría, los Slytherins no los atacaron ni los merodeadores los provocaron. Eso pasó inadvertido para Remus, James y Peter, quienes siguieron caminando con tranquilidad, pero Sirius –que se tensó al verlos- notó cómos los miraban. Las miradas de las serpientes transmitían burla y superioridad, como siempre, pero además los veían como si los merodeadores fuesen víctimas. Sirius sostuvo su varita con fuerza, esperando un ataque por la espalda, pero nada ocurrió.

James debatía con Remus la posibilidad de simplemente quedarse en la Casa de los Gritos en la próxima luna llena, cuando alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas.

-¡Potter!-

Al voltear, se encontró con Lily Evans –aunque supo que era ella desde que lo había llamado, pues reconocía su voz y más si era diciendo su apellido-.

-Evans-sonrió él, entre feliz porque iba a hablarle y apenado porque volvía a llamarlo por el apellido.

-Te esperamos adentro-dijo Remus, arrastrando a Sirius y Peter hacia el retrato.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber el chico.

-La profesora McGonagall me pidió que te dijera que el lunes a las siete hay reunión de Premios Anuales-informó, y James sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies.

-Ah, bueno, gracias-respondió decepcionado, e hizo ademán de seguir caminando. La mano de Lily sujetó su brazo, como lo había hecho en el campo de quidditch hacía una semana, y lo detuvo.

-Yo…-comenzó la pelirroja-. Quería volver a agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Anne, en especial por cómo la ayudaste hoy.

-No hay problema-el alma de James volvió al vuelo, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, porque se le escapó:-. Podrías…

Se cortó en seco cuando una voz –con un curioso parecido a la de Lunático- le recordó su plan de madurez.

-¿Sí?-quiso saber Lily.

-Que… que podrías ayudarla a tener más confianza en ella misma-improvisó, desechando el primer impulso de invitarla a salir.

Ella sonrió, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Claro. Tú también podrías ayudarla en eso-sugirió ella.

-Sí, por supuesto, trabajaré en ello-accedió él.

-Bueno, adiós-lo saludó, y se encaminó hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las escaleras para el primer piso.

La sonrisa de Lily seguía flotando ante los ojos de James cuando cruzó el retrato y entró en la Sala Común.

-Ya ha aparecido otra vez la cara de idiota-se mofó Sirius.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó Remus.

-Decirme cuándo es la reunión de los Premios Anuales-respondió él, embobado.

-¿Y bien?-Remus alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo es?

-¿Cuándo es qué?-inquirió James, sin salir de sus pensamientos, su sonrisa llena de sorpresa, sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos…

-¡¿Cuándo es la reunión, cabeza hueca?!-exclamó Sirius, irritado por lo tonto que estaba su amigo.

-Ah-James pareció salir de sus pensamientos, luego se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír y respondió:-. Ni idea.

-¿Por qué vuelves así cada vez que hablas con ella?-preguntó Peter, al parecer asqueado de todo el amor que derrochaba la cara de James.

-Porque no sabe cómo tratar con una chica-respondió Sirius-. Creo que necesitas el consejo de un experto, de alguien con tacto-le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Tienes razón-admitió James, después miró a Remus-. ¿Me ayudas?

Tanto él como Sirius abrieron los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Yo?-quiso asegurarse el aludido.

-¡¿Él?!-exclamó Canuto sin dar crédito.

-Sí, claro-dijo James-. Tú tendrás mucha experiencia, querido Sirius, pero Lunático tiene el don del tacto para las chicas como Lily-apuntó.

-James, yo jamás he salido con una chica más de tres días-le recordó Remus.

-Sí, es cierto, pero tienes la facilidad de que ellas se sientan cómodas contigo, de mantener la calma y no meter la pata-enumeró él.

-Como quieras…-repuso Remus-. Pero no me culpes a mí si te aconsejo mal.

-¿En serio le vas a pedir un consejo a él?-volvió a preguntar Sirius, quien no salía de su asombro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-lo enfrenó el licántropo.

-Nada-se apresuró a responder-. Pero siempre fui yo el que supo de estos temas.

-Por favor, Canuto-James esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Tú sabes mucho de las chicas como Chelsea o Amy, esas que les gusta besarse por ahí todo el día. Lily no es de esas.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-le espetó Sirius, con el orgullo dolido.

-¿Cuándo la has visto besándose con alguno en los pastillos?-inquirió James.

-¿Y si te digo que sí la he visto a los besos con alguien?-Sirius alzó las cejas, divertido, al ver la cara de James.

-¿Hablas en serio?-preguntó éste con la garganta tapada.

-No-admitió-. Pero si has dudado es porque no estás tan seguro de cómo es tu querida Evans.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo de que Lily no es como Chelsea-intervino Remus-. Es una chica que le gustan las relaciones serias, y por ahora solo ha tenido una.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?-saltó James, siempre a la defensiva. Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque mientras duró esa relación, era de lo único que hablabas-recordó Remus.

Ahora fue Sirius quien sonrió burlón.

-Ah, sí-murmuró James entre dientes-. Lo recuerdo.

Se dirigieron al dormitorio y James se sentó en su cama, mirando a Remus con una atención que jamás le había prestado a ningún profesor.

-Bueno-Remus se restregó las manos, un poco nervioso-. Creo que lo más importante ya está en proceso, y es tu madurez. Ahora que Lily está dejando de verte como un infantil engreído…

-¡Hey!-protestó James.

-… será más fácil poder entablar una conversación normal con ella-siguió Remus, asiento caso omiso a su interrupción.

-Por lo cual, si ahora le pides para salir, dirá que sí-comentó Sirius, indispuesto a quedar fuera.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Así de fácil?-se sorprendió James.

-¡No, claro que no!-exclamó Remus-. Sirius, tú cállate-le espetó-. Mira, Cornamenta, después de tus tres años tras ella, Lily ha demostrado que no saldrá con alguien que no le interese de verdad. No solo te decía que no porque no te soportara, además está claro que no le gusta que venga alguien y le diga "Oye, Evans, sal conmigo"-Sirius y Peter rieron ante la voz idiota que puso Remus al imitarlo.

-Ya, entendí el punto-dijo el morocho con voz fría-. Continúa.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarte sensible-explicó Remus.

-¡Por favor, Lunático, no pidas cosas imposibles!-exclamó Sirius.

-No pido nada imposible, Canuto. James puede llegar a ser todo un caballero cuando de Lily se trata-le sonrió al muchacho-. Solo tienes que fingir que en serio le prestabas atención a tus padres mientras trataban de educarte-finalizó.

-¿Y ya? ¿Saldrá conmigo?-sonrió James.

-Wow, no tan rápido-lo detuvo Remus-. No te estoy diciendo que la invites a salir aún-advirtió.

-Ah… ¿Y cuándo podré hacerlo?

-Ten paciencia. Primero tienes que acercarte a ella, haz que deje de verte como el chico problemas, y que comience a verte como el Premio Anual que eres-le recomendó.

-¿Cómo sabré cuándo puedo invitarla?-insistió James.

-Se irá dando.

Sirius arqueó el labio superior.

-¿Ese es tu consejo?-hizo un gesto de suficiencia-. Dime que no lo seguirás, Cornamenta, si es que aún te queda algo de dignidad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi consejo?-se defendió Remus.

-Que pretendes que James se quede ahí, sin hacer nada, mientras cualquier otro puede pedirle para salir con ella-dijo Sirius con sorna.

-¿Y tú qué pretendes que haga?-quiso saber Remus.

-Sencillo-Sirius sonrió, feliz de al fin tener la palabra-. Va y le pide para salir.

-Por si no lo has notado, Canuto-intervino James-, es lo que estoy tratando de hacer desde hace dos años.

-Pero ahora ella no te ve como un tarado-señaló él-. Ve y pídeselo con educación, que fue la única parte cuerda del plan de Lunático.

Remus lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Puedes intentar hacer eso y, si no funciona, sigues el plan de Lunático-opinó Peter, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado al dormitorio.

James se lo pensó, pero Remus habló antes de que decidiese.

-Si haces lo que dijo Canuto, entonces echarás a perder todo lo que has logrado en estas dos semanas: que Lily te vea diferente. Se dará cuenta que lo has hecho todo para salir con ella porque, a diferencia de lo que Sirius cree, no es ninguna tonta. En cambio-prosiguió- si sigues actuando con normalidad un tiempo más y te aproximas a ella, llegará a conocer una faceta tuya que podría caerle bien. Ahí es cuando debes pedirle para salir.

Peter lo miró impresionado.

-¿Puedo usarlo?-pidió.

-Claro-dijo Remus, sonriendo porque alguien hubiese aprobado su plan.

Tras pensarlo un poco más, James también sonrió.

-Tiene lógica-reconoció-. ¿Te has planteado la docencia, Lunático? Serías un profesor excelente.

La sonrisa de Remus se volvió triste.

-No creo que pudiese dedicarme a algo que implicase estar en un aula con treinta jóvenes todo el tiempo-se lamentó, porque sí le gustaba esa profesión.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Sirius, olvidando su malhumor de haber perdido-. ¿No es lo que haces ahora? ¿No estás todo el tiempo en clase, rodeado de compañeros?

-Sí, pero también hay un profesor que podría controlarme-hizo una mueca.

-Mientras no seas profesor de Astronomía, Lunático, no le veo el problema-opinó James.

-Da igual, ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer hacerlo-mintió el chico, para terminar con el tema.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que James recordó que quería pedirle algo más.

-Lunático, necesito que me ayudes con otra cosa.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

-Quiero ayudar a Anne Fritz a subir su autoestima, ya sabes, estar más segura de sí misma-comentó-. Y como tú eres bueno entendiendo y hablando con la gente.

-¿Justo a él se lo pides?-preguntó Sirius alzando las cejas. Remus, James y Peter lo miraron, interrogantes-. Nada, olvídenlo-dijo, y tomó el Mapa del Merodeador del armario solo para hacer algo.

-Bueno, y quería saber si tu…

-Espera-lo cortó Remus, mirando fijamente a Sirius-. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Nada, en serio, Lunático. No quería decirlo.

-Pues ya lo dijiste, habla.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sirius se ruborizó. La última vez que lo había hecho, fue cuando comenzó a llorar frente a sus amigos porque lo habían borrado definitivamente de su familia, pero ese era un momento que ninguno mencionaba nunca.

-Solo que me pareció… bueno, que tú no tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo… No tiene nada de malo-se apresuró a agregar-. Pero… lo siento, en serio, no quise decirlo-se disculpó.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

-Entonces-siguió James, como si Sirius no hubiese hablado-, si convencemos a Anne de que puede…

-Sirius tiene razón-volvió a interrumpirlo Remus. No parecía ni triste ni enojado, y tampoco lo estaba. Él había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía nada de seguridad en él mismo.

-Claro que no-lo contradijo Sirius-. Ya he dicho que no era mi intención…

-Pero es cierto-dijo Remus-. No tengo una buena autoestima, y no lo niego. Tal vez Sirius puede hablar con ella-sugirió.

-Si es tu forma de vengarte, lo haré, pero si lo planteas en serio…

-Sí, tú tienes más seguridad en ti mismo que cualquier otra persona que conozca-indicó.

-Pero no soy bueno hablando con la gente-añadió Sirius.

-No me parece mala idea-opinó James, quien lo único que quería ahora era terminar con el tema.

-No lo haré, no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Y si te digo que es mi venganza?-preguntó Remus. Sirius lo miró con mala cara.

-Está bien, pero lo hago por ti. Y seguro que después de eso, la chica no se vuelve a subir a su escoba.

Remus rió, y James lo imitó de puro alivio. Sirius no tardó en unirse a sus risas, mientras Peter repetía la conversación mentalmente para saber de qué reían.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Gracias por comentar! Veo que algunos leen pero no comentan. Podrían comentar? No es necesario que sea algo muy elaborado, cualquier cosa, solo para saber que están ahí :)**

**Ah, y los personajes y lugares son de JK, claro. **

**Sin nada más que decir, dejo este capítulo en sus manos.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Lily recorrió los pasillos hasta el aula que había sido asignada para esa reunión de los Premios Anuales con los jefes de sus casas. Slughorn ya se encontraba allí con Severus Snape y con la Premio Anual de Slytherin, de quien Lily no recordaba el nombre.

-Ah, Lily querida-sonrió el profesor al verla-. Adelante, adelante. Llega temprano, como siempre-dijo en tono de felicitación-. Estaba conversando con Severus sobre la primera reunión del Club de las Eminencias… Esperamos que asista.

-Estaré encantada-contestó ella, tensa ante la presencia de su antiguo amigo.

La profesora McGonagall no tardó en llegar, y tras ella entraron los otros jefes y Premios Anuales de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-¿Ya estamos todos? ¿Comenzamos?-preguntó el profesor Slughorn.

-Espere-pidió la profesora McGonagall-. ¿Dónde está Potter?-miró a Lily.

-Yo le avisé, profesora-se apresuró a aclarar ella. No estaba dispuesta a meterse en líos por culpa de James Potter, sabía que tanta madurez de golpe no podía ser cierta.

-¿Lo esperamos o comenzamos?-inquirió la profesora Sprout-. Tengo que ir a cuidar las flores nocturnas.

-Oh, ¿siguen abiertas?-cuestionó el profesor de pociones-. Porque tengo entendido que su polen tiene unas propiedades exquisitas para la elaboración de pociones.

Sprout no tuvo tiempo a contestar, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció un chico alto, de pelo negro y despeinado, y con los anteojos torcidos. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo cual indicaba que había llegado corriendo.

-Lo… lo siento, profesora-se disculpó, tomando aire con dificultad-. Es que… tuve un inconveniente…

-Ya veo. Y has venido corriendo por el pasillo, dando el indebido ejemplo, como de costumbre-la mirada de la profesora McGonagall, al igual de la de Lily, fue de desaprobación-. A veces me pregunto si Dumbledore habrá hecho bien en elegirte como Premio Anual.

Lily notó como Severus ahogaba una risita. Antes hubiese reído con él, antes hubiese preferido su actitud a la de Potter. Pero todo había cambiado, y sentía la necesidad de hacer que Severus se tragase su risa.

-Profesora, ha sido mi culpa-todas las miradas se posaron en ella llenas de sorpresa. James alzó las cejas y entreabrió la boca.

-¿Tu culpa?-repitió la profesora.

-Sí, creo que le he dicho a Potter que era a las ocho en lugar de a las siete-mintió-. Seguramente se acaba de enterar y ha venido lo más rápido que ha podido.

-¿Fue así, Potter?-le preguntó al morocho-. ¿Te acabas de enterar de la hora correcta de la reunión?

-Yo…-James dudó, pero al ver la mirada amenazadora de Lily, asintió-. Sí, profesora.

-No ha sido a propósito-se justificó Lily.

-Entiendo, aunque eso no te da permiso a correr por los pasillos-le dijo al chico.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, todo aclarado, ¿comenzamos?-sugirió el profesor Flitwick.

Ni Lily ni James prestaron atención a la reunión. La chica disfrutó ver la cara de sorpresa, que luego pasó a enfado, de Severus. Después analizó lo que acababa de hacer, tratando de justificar su mentira ante sí misma: lo había hecho para que Snape se sintiese mal, no por James. Aunque, siendo muy sincera, no le había gustado ver cómo lo rezongaban.

James, mientras tanto, no apartaba la vista de Lily. Estaba asombrado, abrumado por tanta belleza. Esta vez sí que no había duda: Lily Evans lo había defendido. En realidad, no podía estar seguro de qué hora le había dicho Lily, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que la chica no se había equivocado. Tendría que recordar agradecerle a Lunático, una vez más, por recordarle de la reunión y averiguarle a qué hora era.

Cuando los jefes de las casas dieron la reunión por terminada, Lily sintió vergüenza de sí. No había escuchado nada de lo que les habían dicho, se había limitado a asentir cundo normalmente opinaba y aportaba. De regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, James se acercó a ella.

-Evans-dijo, mientras la alcanzaba-. Gracias por lo que acabas de hacer-sonrió, tratando de que fuese una sonrisa natural y educada, tal y como había indicado Remus.

-No fue nada, Potter-aseguró-. De todas formas te lo debía.

Eso estaba mejor, había encontrado la excusa perfecta: le debía un favor a Potter.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó él sin entenderlo.

-Por ayudar a Anne en las pruebas y el entrenamiento-le recordó Lily.

-Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que estamos a mano-comentó James, ofreciéndole su mano. Lily rió, una risa suave, dulce, tierna, que llenó el alma de James.

-Claro-coincidió, estrechándole la mano.

James sintió un cosquilleo donde sus manos habían hecho contacto, que se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Era como si él funcionase a batería, y Lily le diese toda la electricidad que necesitara –había aprendido lo que esas dos cosas significaban gracias a que Sirius no paraba de hablar de motocicletas muggles y cómo funcionaban-.

Lily sintió el calor de su piel sobre la de ella, y cuando separaron sus manos, siguió sintiendo la suya tibia.

Caminaron en silencio y disfrutando, por primera vez, de la compañía del otro.

-¿Sabes?-comentó Lily-. Debo admitir que me tienes sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?-James fingió que no estaba deseando oír eso desde hacía dos semanas.

-Digamos que todavía no he encontrado a nadie colgando cabeza abajo-sonrió.

-Bah, ese hechizo ya pasó de moda-le quitó importancia James.

-Tampoco he encontrado muchos chicos hechizados, y los poco que he encontrado, tú no eras el responsable de ninguno-continuó ella.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-preguntó el chico interesado.

-Hemos encontrado los responsables-reconoció.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no estaban bajo mi hechizo Imperio?-aventuró.

Lily volvió a reír.

-Tú no harías eso, James-aseguró.

Y tras escucharla decir su nombre de pila una vez más, el morocho no pudo continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Volvieron a caminar en silencio, mientras James miraba de reojo a la pelirroja. Recién cuando llegaron frente al retrato y se detuvieron, se volvió hacia ella y preguntó:

-¿Tanto me conoces?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo sabes que no usaría el maleficio Imperio?-explicó.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó Lily en cambio.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quiero saber cómo sabes que no lo haría-dijo James-. Y no me digas que porque soy joven, o porque vengo a Hogwarts, porque aquí hay algunos que igual lo usarían.

-Lo sé, no es por eso-respondió Lily.

-¿Y por qué es?

-Tu pregunta original era si te conocía tanto para saberlo, ¿no?-James asintió-. Pues sí, te conozco. Sé que hechizarías a cualquiera solo para divertirte, en especial si es Snape-apuntó-. Sé que te gusta molestar y sentirte mejor que los otros. Espera-pidió, porque James ya iba a protestar-, porque también sé que jamás usas magia oscura, por más que otros la hayan usado contra ti. Y sé que jamás emplearías un maleficio imperdonable, ni privarías a alguien de su voluntad-concluyó.

James la miró boquiabierto.

-Eres increíble-reconoció. Lily le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Supongo que ese halago es aún mayor viniendo de quien viene-comentó, divertida por su expresión.

-No-negó él-. Eres totalmente increíble, viniendo de quien venga-murmuró.

El rubor subió a las mejillas de Lily mientras los ojos color chocolate de James se clavaban fijamente en los suyos.

La Dama Gorda, quien había estado viendo la escena en silencio, carraspeó.

-¿Van a pasar?-quiso saber.

-_ Jobberknoll_-le dijo James, sin dejar de mirar a Lily a los ojos. Cuando el retrato se corrió, el chico hizo una leve reverencia dejándola pasar primero.

-Te veo más tarde-lo saludó Lily, con su tono seguro de siempre, mientras se encaminaba hacia una mesa donde se encontraban Anne, Mary, Dorcas y Marlene.

Cuando James entró en el dormitorio, tenía en su cara una mezcla de sonrisa entre enamorado, triunfal y la que Sirius había denominado como "de idiota".

-Creo que un día de estos iré a deshacerme personalmente de esa Evans-dijo Sirius molesto al ver la cara del recién llegado-. A ver si recuperamos al verdadero Cornamenta.

-A mí me parece tierno-rió Remus-. ¿Pondrá también esa cara después de hablar con nosotros?

Pero James no hizo caso a sus burlas. Se paró a los pies de su cama, de espaldas a ésta, abrió los brazos como si esperase recibir un fuerte abrazo, y se dejó caer contra el colchón. Cerró los ojos.

La sonrisa de Lily seguía allí, como siempre que la veía. Su mirada verde como la mismísima esperanza, esa esperanza que él venía acumulando desde hacía años. Su mano sobre la de él, el cosquilleo que sintió en la palma y luego en todo el cuerpo. Y su rubor al hacerle un cumplido…

Remus, Sirius y Peter rodeaban la cama de su amigo, y veían cómo su sonrisa aumentaba de tamaño a medida que pasaban los segundo.

-Es como si estuviese enfermo-comentó Peter.

-No, Colagusano, es peor que eso-se horrorizó Sirius-. Creo… creo que está enamorado-e hizo ahorcadas, como si la idea le provocase vómitos.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo-Remus se encogió de hombros-. Lily es una buena chica.

-Me parece… Me parece que me voy a desmayar-murmuró Sirius con voz débil, y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre James.

-¡AAAAAU! ¡Si serás jodido, Canuto!

Sirius rompió a reír con fuerza y Peter lo imitó, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza.

Esa noche James soñó con Lily nuevamente, pero esta vez tenían una animada conversación sobre las motos muggles. Aún dormido, la sonrisa "de idiota" seguía en su cara.

Lily se quedó dormida mirando el cielo desde su cama, con la cara apoyada en la mano que le había estrechado a James. Tal vez fuese imaginación suya, pero podría jugar que su piel seguía cálida en el lugar donde habían hecho contacto.

·.·.·.

El miércoles por la tarde, James y Sirius se encaminaron juntos hacia el campo de quidditch.

-Anne Fritz es la media tonta que siempre anda con Evans, ¿no?-quiso asegurarse Sirius.

-No es tonta-lo contradijo James-. Solo es un poco tímida.

-Tonta, tímida-sopesó-. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Te recuerdo que uno de tus mejores amigos es bastante tímido…

-Sí, y también es un poco tonto-reconoció Sirius-. ¿Qué?-preguntó ante la mirada de su amigo-. Eso no lo hace peor persona.

-Como digas, pero no se lo menciones a Colagusano-pidió James, que sabía que Remus no era el único con problemas de autoestima.

-¿Colagusano? ¡Pensé que hablábamos de ti!-bromeó Sirius.

-¿Y desde cuándo yo soy tímido?-rió su amigo.

-Ah, ya sabía yo que algo no cuadraba.

La mitad del equipo ya estaba en el vestuario cuando llegaron. James se cambió y esperó a que todos hubiesen llegado para comenzar a hablar.

-El primer partido es contra Hufflepuff, en noviembre-informó-. Para entonces, creo que ya estaremos listos para darles una paliza-todos sonrieron-. Pero para eso, habrá que entrenar duro, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh… James-dijo Marvin-. ¿Por qué está Sirius Black en el vestuario?-preguntó, al parecer un poco intimidado por el legendario merodeador, conocido por molestar a todos los alumnos, no importaba el año ni la casa.

-Me va a ayudar con algo-James le quitó importancia, aunque aprovechó la interrupción para dar la charla por terminada-. Dorcas, tomarás el mando del equipo unos minutos, yo tengo que hablar con Sirius.

Dorcas asintió y todos se encaminaron hacia el campo.

-Anne-la retuvo James-. Tú también te quedas-indicó.

La chica los miró a uno y al otro mientras el equipo iba saliendo.

-Claro, ¿vas a cambiarme por Black, no es así?-preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No!-exclamó James-. No, Anne, no te voy a sacar del equipo-la tranquilizó.

-Ah…-pareció avergonzada-. ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

-Mira, te he estado observando, y juegas muy bien-comenzó James, para no preocuparla-. Pero cuando te das cuenta de que estás rodeada de gente, tiendes a equivocarte. Y durante los partidos no solo habrá unos pocos de Gryffindor mirando, estará todo el colegio-le advirtió.

-Lo sé-dijo Anne, mirando al piso-. Pero en serio quiero jugar…

-Y lo harás-aseguró su capitán-. Solo necesitamos saber por qué te sucede eso y cómo podemos ayudarte.

-¿Y tiene que estar éste presente?-preguntó, mirando a Sirius como si se tratase de algo desagradable.

-Hey, que vine a ayudarte-se quejó él.

-Sirius puede darte algún consejo para que estés más segura de ti misma-sonrió James, tratando de mediar.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Anne entre dientes.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?-quiso saber James. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me da miedo equivocarme, que todos se rían-y se sonrojó al decir esas palabras.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo-opinó Sirius-. A todos nos pasa.

James y Anne alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo, mirándolo incrédulos.

-Sí, a mí también-reconoció Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Solo tienes que aprender a ignorar ese miedo, y saber que si le haces caso, seguramente te equivocarás-explicó, como si fuese el asunto más simple del mundo.

-Claro, ¿y cómo lo logro?-inquirió Anne.

-Y yo qué sé... ¿Qué?-James lo fulminaba con la mirada-. No pretenderás que sea yo quien borre su miedo mágicamente ¿o sí?

-No, pero podrías ayudar, ya que tantas ganas tienes de dar consejos-le espetó James.

-Te recuerdo que vine porque me lo pidió Lunático, no porque quisiera ayudar a nadie a subir su autoestima.

-Si no quieres ayudarme, no lo hagas-dijo Anne en tono tranquilo.

Sirius suspiró.

-No es que no quiera, es que no sé cómo hacerlo-se justificó-. Mira, tú solo tienes que pensar que tienes un gran talento, es decir, fuiste la mejor en las pruebas. Además James dice que estás jugando excelente, y James no le regala halagos a la gente porque sí-agregó-. Ahora, si lo único que piensas es en que se te va a caer la quaffle, claro que se caerá. Por ejemplo-se le ocurrió-, cuando James comenzó a jugar, también tenía miedo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó su amigo.

-Sí lo es-mintió Sirius-. Fue cuando estábamos en tercero, entonces le dije que, en lugar de pensar que se iba a equivocar delante de todo el colegio, se concentrase en que iba a jugar bien solo frente a mí-sonrió ante esa idea inventada.

-¿Y lo logró?-quiso saber Anne, sin saber si creerse la historia o no.

-¡Claro que lo logró! ¿O no lo ves ahí a tu lado, siendo el capitán del equipo?-dijo Sirius con demasiada euforia.

Anne sonrió, un poco más segura.

-Así que, con el talento que tienes y un poco de concentración, ¡no veo por qué te preocupas tanto!

James esperó a que las palabras de Sirius sufrieran efecto en Anne. Pasados unos minutos en los cuales la chica se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Te sientes más segura?-le preguntó James con voz calmada, para no sobresaltarla.

-No creo que sea tan fácil como tener una charla de cinco minutos y de repente estar más segura-opinó-, pero eso solo lo sabré si salgo a jugar-se paró de golpe y se encaminó hacia el campo. Se detuvo en la puerta-. Gracias, Black-dijo en su habitual tono tímido.

-No hay de qué, Fritz-le sonrió él.

-No era necesario que dijeras eso-se quejó James una vez quedaron solos-. Mira si lo cuenta… ¡¿Y si se lo cuenta a Lily?!-se horrorizó ante la idea-. ¡Podrás darte por muerto entonces, Canuto!

-Con un "gracias" me alcanza, Cornamenta-repuso Sirius.

-De acuerdo, gracias-dijo James, de brazos cruzados.

·.·.·.

-Me parece que los de Slytherin se traen algo entre manos-comentó Sirius la mañana del veintisiete de setiembre, durante el desayuno.

-Están un poco raros-reconoció James-. Pero tampoco nosotros hemos atacado a nadie este mes-le recordó.

-Sí, pero temo…-bajó la voz hasta que solo James pudo escucharlo-. Temo que Snape trate de hacer algo esta noche, ya sabes…-miró a Remus con gesto significativo.

-No, no lo hará-negó el chico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sirius, no muy seguro.

-Snape le dio su palabra a Dumbledore de que no hablaría-señaló-. Y por lo que tengo entendido, su familia es mejor perderla que encontrarla.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que no se arriesgará a que lo expulsen-explicó James.

Remus, sentado a la derecha de los morochos, tenía peor aspecto que de costumbre.

-Tienes que comer algo-insistía Peter.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre-Remus rechazó el budín que le ofrecía-. Solo quiero tirarme en mi cama y dormir.

-Pero no vas a faltar a clase-intervino James-. Nunca lo has hecho.

-No, pero creo que se hace más doloroso a medida que pasan los años-dijo Remus con una mueca de dolor.

-Ve a la enfermería, nosotros diremos que te sentías mal-propuso Sirius-. Nos encontraremos allí una hora antes del atardecer.

-Bien-accedió Remus, que se levantó sin probar bocado-. No lleguen tarde-pidió.

Al ver que su amigo se tambaleaba un poco, James se puso de pie.

-Te acompaño-decidió-. Si llego tarde díganle a Winslet que lo fui a acompañar a la enfermería-les pidió a Sirius y Peter, mientras pasaba un brazo de Remus por encima de sus hombros.

James salió de la enfermería tras dejar a su amigo acostado en una camilla y con la atención de la enfermera en él. Se encaminó a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tomando atajos, si se apuraba llegaría solo unos minutos tarde.

Pasó por al lado de un aula vacía y se detuvo de golpe. No estaba vacía, había alguien; dos personas al menos, porque estaban manteniendo una conversación. Pero no fue la conversación lo que hizo que se detuviese, sino una de las voces.

_¿Qué hace Sirius ahí?_

Acercó el oído a la puerta.

-Claro que estoy listo-dijo la voz de Sirius, al parecer esforzándose por mantener un volumen bajo.

-El Señor Tenebroso cree que aún te falta decisión-murmuró una voz fría, que James creyó haber oído antes.

-¡Estoy decidido!-entonces James lo notó: no era Sirius quien estaba allí, era Regulus-. Vengo de una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas y nobles que existen, es obvio que pienso como él.

Una tercera voz habló, y James la reconoció en seguida.

-Al Señor Tenebroso no le importan solo los ideales-dijo Snape-, le importa lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ellos.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Regulus-. Díganme qué debo hacer.

Hubo un largo silencio. James esperaba, aguantando la respiración.

-Tus instrucciones llegarán a su debido tiempo-indicó el de voz fría-. Por ahora, ten paciencia si quieres unirte al camino del Señor de las Tinieblas.

James oyó como unos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta y corrió hasta doblar por la esquina del pasillo.


End file.
